This invention relates to an apparatus for separating fiat articles, particularly confectionery items such as wafers or cookies which are advanced in a plurality of generally parallel spaced channels to respective separating devices of the apparatus and are conveyed therefrom to removal and collecting devices.
Known apparatus of the above-outlined type have the disadvantage that the articles handled thereby cannot be readily used in conjunction with the packing of articles which are preferably to be counted before packing.